


One Bottle

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bathrooms, Black James Potter, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Person of Color James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Why was Sirius being weird and showing James something in the bathroom?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 26





	One Bottle

Why was Sirius being weird and actually showing James stuff in the bathroom? Wait, that might sound weird--he didn't mean it like that! Just wait and see. 

"So this is my detangler," Sirius was saying, pretty calmly for the moment. He showed him a small bottle. "This is my lip scrub, this is my oil, this is my leave-in conditioner--"

"Wait wait wait." James put up a hand to stop him. True to his nature, Sirius cocked an eyebrow. And that was before he even heard what he was about to say. "You're actually such a nerd, Padfoot."

"Hey--!"

"I literally just have one bottle. It's shampoo, conditioner, body wash--"

Well maybe that wasn't that bad. He was a guy, after all.

"--toothpaste--"

Wait. 

"--deodorant, detergent, chapstick, mouthwash, and car wax."

"..." Sirius looked horrified. As he should be.

"...and gatorade." James smiled. 


End file.
